


Of Ghosts and Graveyards

by abdicatedempress



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:13:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2540675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abdicatedempress/pseuds/abdicatedempress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marius and Jehan explore a graveyard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Ghosts and Graveyards

**Author's Note:**

> for jjazzandothersuchnonsense! Happy Halloween!

“Careful, dear Marius, who knows if you will be taken away from us from the evil ghosts!” Courfeyrac loudly declared, hugging onto Marius who was attempting to get dressed. Marius, cheeks red, laughed and pulled away.

“I’m just going to see what Jehan was talking about. It should be fun,” he replied, pulling his jacket on. Courfeyrac shrugged.  
“Wish you luck!” he said, watching as his roommate left the apartment. He shook his head. “Gonna get himself killed,” he muttered to himself.

\--  
“You’re late!”  
“Courfeyrac kept me a bit occupied.”  
“Occupied?”  
“I mean! He was bothering me.”  
“I’m just teasing.”

And again, Marius found himself with red cheeks as he walked with Jehan. The shorter male smiled up at Marius and patted his arm.

“So, I wanted to look through that graveyard. I figured tonight a lot of spirits might be around. I have flashlights. That should be good,” Jehan explained, pulling out a flashlight from their bag. Marius nodded, taking one of them. He smiled.

“It sounds fun,” he commented, looking at graveyard down the street. Jehan nodded, turning on their own flashlight and shining it up at the sign. He smiled.

“Should be fun.”

The two entered the graveyard, following the winding path past the different graves. Marius looked at them, reading the different names, admiring the etchings on them. Some had flowers, in varying states of life, brought to them. He wished he had some flowers to place on a grave.

“Do you hear that?”

Marius stopped, looking over at his companion, who stopped suddenly. Jehan held a finger to his lips, listening.

There was a faint rustling noise that Marius could not quite place.  
“Is it-”  
“Shhh!”

The two remained frozen in place, trying to pinpoint the rustling noise. A few moments passed, when suddenly a bird flew out of a tree, flying overhead. Jehan pouted.  
“Simply a bird..”  
“Yeah.. Darn.” Marius rubbed his chest, trying to will his racing heart to slow down, to not be so afraid.

The two continued on.

And continue on as they might, nothing eventful happened, and they walked out the other end of the graveyard disappointed. Jehan more so than Marius, who was praising whatever high powers there were that nothing scarier than a bird showed its face.

“I was hoping something would come around. It is the prime witching hour, I believe,” Jehan said, looking back at the graveyard. He frowned.  
“Yeah, shame.” Marius smiled and patted Jehan’s shoulder. Jehan blinked.

“Marius, why do you have both of your hands on my shoulders? That feels a bit odd, I am afraid. And one feel so cold! Maybe you have bad gloves..”

“Jehan, only one hand is on your shoulder.”

Jehan reached up, touching Marius’s hand and then his own shoulder.

“I-I felt..”

But it was too late.


End file.
